


Last night

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Omorashi, Pee, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Freddie wakes up on John’s couch to realize he’s wet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Last night

Freddie woke up. At first he didn’t know where he was but looking around he realized he was in John’s living room. He had no memory of last night. He didn’t know how beer he drank, who all came over, and how long he’d been passed out of Deaky’s couch.

He felt something weird at his thighs. He didn’t know what it was. He felt his pants with his hand and felt a warm wetness. He then knew what happened. He wet himself. He wet himself on John’s couch. He panicked. He didn’t know what time it was and if John was even awake. All he knew is that it was bright outside. It had to be around 8-9 o’clock, he thought.

At that moment John came in the living looking half asleep. He was in the clothes he had worn yesterday and his hair was all messed up.

“Oh, Freddie. How long have you been awake?”

“A few minutes. What time is it?”

“It’s like 10:00.”

“What happened last night?”

“Well you and Roger came over and we had some beer. You drank a lot and got really drunk so you just passed out on the couch.” John didn’t seem to notice Freddie’s pants were wet. “Would you like something to eat or drink?”

“No thanks John.”

“Alright Fred.”

“Uh, John. I have to tell you something.”

“What is it Freddie?”

“Well, I wet myself in my sleep. I guess it was from all the alcohol I had last night.”

“Oh, you wet yourself?”

“I did. I’m so sorry. I’ll clean up the couch and then I’ll leave.”

“Oh no Freddie. You can hop in the shower and I’ll give you some of my clothes to wear. I’ll also clean up the couch for you.”

“You sure John?”

“Of course I’m sure. Now just go take a shower.”

“Ok John.”

Freddie got up from the couch and walked off to the bathroom. He stripped naked and turned the water on.

While he was washing himself there was a knock at the door.

“Yeah?”

The door opened.

“Hey Freddie. Here are some of my clothes. I set the on the sink for when you’re done.”

“Ok. Thanks a lot John.”

“No problem Fred.”

When Freddie got done with his shower he put on John’s clothes. He walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where John was having a cup of coffee.

“I put your wet clothes in the wash Freddie.”

“Ok, thanks. You’ve been so nice about this.”

“Well I would never be mean about you having an accident Freddie. It was out of your control.”

“Just thanks a bunch.”

“It’s my pleasure Fred.”


End file.
